Close the Windows
by Jaizmyne Cosplay
Summary: Sebastian forgot to close the bedroom window before he got freaky with Grell. Rated M for obvious reasons.


"Ah..Yes..Sebastian!" Grell shouted as he came hard on to their chests. Sebastian smirked "Good boy" He pulled out and licked up the cum, earning gasps and shivers from the red head.

Sebastian was surprised no one had heard them, they had been up there for hours on end, he knew Ciel had gone to Lizzy's for the night and had ordered Sebastian keep care of the house well he was gone but Mey-Rin, Finnian, Tanaka, and Bardroy were still home. Their moan, gasps, pants, and whispers of pleasure were echoing through the normally silent room. The sound of their love making was very sensual, seductive and hot.

He smirked and tightened the restraints on his lover. He was glad he was the only one who could see this. To see Grell Sutcliffe in such a state was mesmerizing and very erotic, to see his red hair sprawled out around his beautiful, pale, feminine body. To see the sweat drip down his neck, to see his delicious manhood throbbing, begging to be touched. He loved to see him struggle against the ropes, he loved to hear his name moaned over and over, he loved...Him. He leaned down and sucked on a sensitive spot right below his ear. "Mm...I love you" He purred. Grell gasped and arched his back "I-I love you too."  
Sebastian grinned and grabbed holding of his lover's cock. "Say my name" He ordered in his husky seme like tone. Grell bucked into his hand "Sebastian..Yes..Take me" Sebastian felt his own member begin to twitch and become harder. He leaned down and nipped the insides o his thighs gently leaving a few hickeys here and there. With each nip he would move closer to his lover's swollen length. Eventually after he felt he'd done enough teasing, he licked up the underside of his cock and took the head of it into his mouth and began sucking on it. Grell grunted and bucked into his mouth making Sebastian take in more of him. Sebastian smiled deviously. "Want to fuck my mouth?" He asked. Grell's green eyes widened. "Yes! I do" He shouted hoarsely, his voice strained from the hours of screaming in ecstasy.

Sebastian loosened the ropes a little and allowed Grell to get to his knees. Sebastian placed his mouth at the tip of his member , far enough distance for him to buck into his mouth without choking. He held his hips in case he got carried away and licked at his slit, signalling to mouth fuck him when ready. Grell thrusted once to test the distance and began bucking into his hot mouth faster and faster. Grell did get a little carried away but Sebastian held his hips firmly. Grell threw his head back as Sebastian tightened his lip "Oh..God..I'm..gonna..cum" He groaned as he bucked harshly one more time before his hot seed poured into the butler's mouth. Sebastian bobbed his head to let him ride out his orgasm a bit more. He swallowed the cum greedily and licked him clean. Sebastian pushed him back down and licked at his entrance, it was a bit raw, and was dripping in sweat and cum. He slipped his tongue in and out. Grell sighed at the warm feeling of his tongue, it felt amazing. Sebastian smirked and sat up, pressing his own member into Grell. He groaned at the tightness he was a little surprised at that, they had sex so much he didn't think he would e able to stay this damn tight. He started thrusting at a slow pace knowing Grell may be a little sore but when he heard Grell whisper "Faster" He snapped and began pounding into him, hitting his sensitive bundle o nerves which each thrust. Grell screamed out in pure pleasure and began pumping himself. Sebastian watch the red head touch himself. "Fuck..You're sexy" He groaned and slammed into him as fast and as hard as possible. They reached their climaxes in unison, moaning out each other's names and panting heavily. Sebastian untied Grell and lay beside him silently. Grell wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his chest. "I love you my Sebas-chan~" He cooed. "I love you too, Grell" He smiled and kissed his head. He sighed happily and turned to look over at the sun setting through the window when he realized. "Shit.." He jumped up and looked out the open window to see Mey-rin, Finny, Bardroy, and Tanaka standing wide eyed up at him. He face palmed and waved sheepishly. He'd have some explaining to do.


End file.
